Mirror
by Deluthex Wolfgang
Summary: Mirrors are believed to lead to Hell right? But what exactly does that mean? Why can't Hell come out of a mirror instead?
1. Chapter 1

**Mirror:**

_Here we go. A new multi-chapter story. I know the idea and stuff is really weird... But I assure you, it has a doujinchi! T.T Also, I don't want any trolls. I hope it goes better or just as well as Brother, I Think I Love You. Well, here we go! Expect crossover cameos! Make a request and they may make an appearance! Depending on whether or not I can actually pull them off... No guarantees! Meh :/ Anyways! Onto the story~! _

_Note: Let's all pretend in this, there's a closet in Mepphy's office! It's not too far-fetched..._

Amaimon stared at the mirror. Mephisto had told him that this was the Demon Mirror, and it was to be covered 24/7. It's elegant and rather sophisticated design and Amaimon's curiosity made a bad combination... And so, he was now standing in front of the mirror; the white sheet that usually covered it was in his hand, and his eyes were searching every inch of the reflective, glass-like material.

_There has to be a reason Brother locked up the mirror in this closet and covered it with this... _Amaimon thought and glanced out the door to the closet, which allowed a sliver of light into the dark space of the closet. The actual door was ripped up from Amaimon and his overwhelming temptation to see what his brother had so carefully hidden.

The demon turned his green-haired head back to the mirror, now he had a bad feeling coming from it... The boy couldn't quite place why his stomach started to twist and why he felt sick as he stayed close to the mirror. He was startled by a voice suddenly shouting at him,

"Amaimon! What're you doing in there! I told you not to go anywhere near that thing!" Mephisto shouted from the closet's doorway. Amaimon turned back, suddenly sputtering with guilt,

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to see it!" Mephisto sighed and glanced quickly at the Demon Mirror before looking back into his brother's innocent blue eyes.

"Fine... I won't punish you, IF you don't do it again!" The younger demon nodded and started for the door, but Mephisto pointed back at the mirror.

"Don't forget to put the sheet over it." Amaimon turned around and threw the white sheet over the mirror, no longer fascinated by it.

"Is it fine now?" He asked and was backing away from the mirror towards the doorway. Mephisto closed the door after his brother had backed his way out of the closet and looked at him seriously.

"Did anything strange happen? Did you see anything actually come out of the mirror?" Amaimon titled his head,

"Well, no. But I got a bad feeling at the end there..." The younger looked up suddenly, "Brother, why do you have that mirror anyways? Who gave it to you? And why is it here in the closet and locked up?" Mephisto frowned and held up the lock that had been on the door, but had been scratched off by Amaimon...

"You see, it was locked, but YOU unlocked it..." He sighed and summoned a new lock and door, "I received it from the Vatican, they thought as a demon I wouldn't be affected by its magic..." The purple-haired man paused as he finished securing the door with the new lock. "The Demon Mirror can make the reflection of humans, and as I've discovered... Demons as well, into actual beings. The problem is, the beings created from the mirror are extremely evil. Even Satan would be afraid of his reflection from the Demon Mirror." Amaimon blinked,

"Then, you've seen your reflection in the Demon Mirror? What happens, does it come out of the mirror?" Mephisto turned from the door and put his hand on Amaimon's shoulder.

"I just don't want you going back in there. For my sake and your own. I would only tell you more if it happened again, so let's just say it was rather bad." His lips pulled into a smile, "Involving me having to send myself back to Gehenna and destroy seventeen candy stores." Amaimon smiled slightly,

"Okay. I won't do it again..."

Amaimon was sitting on the couch of his brother's office. It was a rather boring day, rain pelted the windows of the office and the gray skies kept anything from getting exciting... He frowned, and sat up abruptly...

"Why does Brother leave me here when he goes out? I'd like to get out of here too." The demon muttered and walked over to Mephisto's desk. He ignored the note that read 'AMAIMON, DO NOT TOUCH!' and opened the drawer it was stuck on and took out a sucker. _I don't know why he bothers to leave those warnings... They don't work on me... _Amaimon thought as he sucked on the sucker, absentmindedly looking around the office...

The closet. A door with a piece of paper that had a seal on it. Amaimon couldn't remember why he didn't like to go near it... He approached it, a strange feeling starting in his stomach, it made him feel fearful... Curiously, he reached out and attempted to touch the door...

"Amaimon! I'm back!" The green-haired boy pulled his hand away, and quickly used it to yank the sucker out of his mouth and toss it over into the wastebasket. He walked towards the door,

"Hey Brother, what's in the closet?" Mephisto turned around after locking his office door and glanced at the closet, then to Amaimon,

"Do you not remember? We discussed this a few months ago." Amaimon shrugged,

"I just wanna know, why can't you tell me?"

"You should remember, I told you I'm not ever going to open that door. Besides, it's getting late, you should go to bed." Amaimon groaned, he wanted the answer to what was in the closet! And what was this about, 'we've talked about this before.' He couldn't remember, but he still wanted to know!

"I'm going to bed then." He said, rebelliously turning around and walking towards the office door. "Hmph." He said and walked through it, because he wanted to be a jackass.

"I've told you to use doors the normal way!" Mephisto shouts from behind the door. Amaimon ignores him, instead he looks up. The hallway was lined with chandlers, perfect perches for someone who was light enough... He sprang up and waited patiently. _When Brother goes to bed I can tear open that door and find out what's behind the door, and then I can go to bed and stuff! It'll be totally fine! _He reassured himself and smiled at his plan.

A few hours past, and Amaimon kept himself awake by wondering about the closet. Now that he was thinking about it, he could've swore that whatever was behind the closet was something tall... Yes, something tall and sparkly, or was it shiny? No! It was something reflective... But what kind of object was it? And what was the warning he remembered his brother giving him about it...?

His thoughts were interupted by Mephisto coming from outside the door to the office, mumbling complaints about paperwork and locked the door. Amaimon chuckled to himself, his brother was always hatering on his paperwork! The elder demon glanced around, muttered something about weird noises and left down the corridor to take the elevator to his room at the top of the building.

Amaimon dropped neatly down and grabbed the doorknob, "Humans are so weak, even Brother doesn't get special doorknobs..." Twisting his wrist he breaks the knob and pushes the door open. The faint moonlight cloaking the room in a way that it was fixated on the closet.

Moving through the room faster than he normally would, Amaimon hastily grabbed the seal, which burned him a little, and ripped it off in a swift movement. The closet door creaked as he tossed it to the ground, and the tingling and twisting started up in Amaimon's stomach.

Next, the demon boy gave the lock a hard slash from his nails, knocking it onto the floor with a heavy sound as it rolled a bit towards the office's door. Reaching up, he turned this doorknob, rather intent to learn the contents of the closet...

Throwing the door open forcefully, he stared at the tall thing before him... It was cloaked in a white sheet, but the bottom of the object appeared to be a... Mirror?

"What's so interesting about a mirror?" Amaimon asked to no one in particular, and reached up to pull the sheet off, sending a thin sheet of dust off into the small space of the dark closet. Suddenly, he seemed to remember the name...

"The Demon Mirror?"

He asked, the sick feeling was starting to get overwhelming... _Why does this thing make me feel sick? _He thought, clutching his stomach, the door to the closet suddenly shutting. Amaimon whipped around, but it was too dark to see anything...

"Who's there?!" He shouted, trying to keep his voice from being too jittery, but it was failing him. There was no response, instead, Amaimon found an unexpected desire to stand in front of the mirror. Moving shakily towards the black mirror, he stood in front of it.

Of course, he saw nothing. But the demon felt something...

The mirror began to slightly glow, as he continued to stay in front of it, it's glow increased... Until it was lighting up the whole room.

"W-What's going on?" Amaimon mumbled, afraid he'd throw up if he talked too much. The light suddenly shot out and blinded Amaimon rather well, _This is a dirty trick, Mephisto! _Amaimon thought, thinking his brother had set him up. Instead he heard someone else,

"Hey, nice to meet you. I know everything you know, but I'm certainly smarter than you." Amaimon, who had been sitting on the floor from the excitement looked up, _Why does that sound so much like my voice...? _He thought, staring into the darkness, but there was indeed a shape standing before the mirror.

The most confusing part was, the figure looked much like Amaimon himself...

_STAY WITH ME YA'LL! I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I GET TO IT! :D Maph, out!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mirror:**

_OMG, I finished Code Geass a few days ago... Such a great show. :'( But sad. Now I'm gonna start watching No.6. The manga is really good, anyway... Onto some creepy Mirror shit. As for Jackimo (Jack X Kimiko) fans: I've also watched all of Xiaolin Showdown (XS), and I'm writing a Jack and Kimiko fanfiction right now on my laptop. I'll upload it all at once though. Sorry for the long wait! Lots of shit has been happenin'!_

_I'm writing a new story! Anyone into Pokepasta? Well what about Hypno's Lullaby, creepy shit. Anyways, I'm writing it right now it'll be called Hypno's Cave. The Jack X Kimiko story will be posted sometime, it's bigger than I thought it would be... AND my story that I'm writing has 42 pages! It's a good story. Anyways, the update..._

_I'm sorry to say, but I'm discontinuing Mirror. I know your all out there yelling at me, but I just can't keep it up. Let's just say my parents don't approve of incest and when they found out they freaked... Again, I'm sorry ya'll. I'll let you see the tidbit I did write, but this is it. I'm willing to let someone have the idea, just PM me. Thanks guys, - Maph!_

Amaimon stared at the figure. The inky darkness had settled around the two, and now Amaimon couldn't see the thing very well.

"What a coincidence seeing you here. Or should I say, seeing myself here?" There was a chuckle, "No... We're nothing alike." Amaimon was struck with a feeling of fear as it brushed past him, and headed for the door.

"H-Hey, wait! Don't leave here!" The being stopped, but pushed the door open anyways.

"Why should I stay? There's a whole lot of stuff out there that requires me assistance..." Amaimon got up and frowned.

"So you aren't evil?" It turned around, grinning rather evilly.

"I never said that I was good..." The green-haired demon moved closer,

"Then are you evil are good?! My brother warned me about you, or whatever you are... You, it, thingy!" The oddly grayscale figure smiled.

"Well I'm evil of course. As for you, call me 'he'. I am you after all." The false Amaimon purred. The real Amaimon just blinked, moving ever so slightly forward... "Anyways, I'll be going off now. Probably to kill Rin to get you in trouble." He started laughing, but stopped when the other demon pounced on him.

"You aren't going to get me in trouble! You're going back in that mirror right now!" The pseudo Amaimon laughed and kicked the real one off.

"You can't fight yourself! That's totally ridiculous!" He laughed cruelly and bolted out of the closet, leaving Amaimon inside. "Thanks for letting me out!" He called before slamming the door shut and trapping the real Amaimon inside.

Some time later, Mephisto walked into the office. He stretched and flopped onto the chair, relaxing after a boring meeting involving what to do about Rin Okumura, Son of Satan... He sat up when he heard a knock. The interesting thing was that it didn't come from the front door, instead it came from the closet. Turning in the chair towards the closet, he smirked as he noticed the missing lock. That explained why his little brother hadn't appeared to him...

"A bit stuck, aye Amaimon?" He snickered to himself as he got up. Grabbing the door handle, the purple-haired demon opened the door and watched as Amaimon fell out onto the floor. Instead of explaining himself, the youngest jumped into action,

"Brother! The evil version of me came out of the mirror and locked me in there! Thank you for saving me! But now he's going to kill Rin!" Mephisto sighed and pulled the youngest up.

"I told you not to go near the Demon Mirror."

"I wanted to know why it was so scary... Now I know why." He added in a whisper.

"Anyways, we'll have to find your evil false you. Oh, are you hurt?" Amaimon shook his head.

"I'm fine. Where do we find myself? Or it... Or him..." Mephisto rubbed his goatee.

"If you wanted to attack Rin you'd go straight to his house, right?" The green-haired demon nodded.

Again, I'm sorry guys, that's all I wrote. After all this time, and with me going back to school soon I can't keep writing, but I'll do what I can. If I come up with a new Mephy and Amaimon story I'll let you know, write it, and post it! ;)

THIS HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED:


	3. Chapter 3

As of now, MelonMochi has taken over Mirror. Thanks to all who liked the first chapter! Goodbye!


End file.
